


Sparkles, Ink And Doodled Hearts

by Epervier



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Diary/Journal, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epervier/pseuds/Epervier
Summary: Victor is young and a little bit in love, and scribbles in his secret diary.





	Sparkles, Ink And Doodled Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For the vwcchallenge prompt: secret

_Victor Nikiforov_ , he writes, on a blank page of his secret diary.

 

 _Victor Nikiforov_ , in bright pink and pastel gel-pens, glittery and scented alike. _Victor Nikiforov_ , _Victor Nikiforov_. _Nikiforov Victor_. _Vitya_.

 

When he tires of the cliffs and slopes of his own name, he starts on other things, doodles of hearts and flowers and funny-looking poodles, in the haha-I-tried way of young, bored artists.

 

And then one day: _Yuuri Kat_

 

Victor pauses before he even completes the ‘t’.

 

_Yuuri_

 

Yuuri from chem class. Yuuri, who sits two rows from the back and wilts to make himself invisible. Yuuri, with the pretty smiles and the rolled-up jeans. Who once mouthed ‘thank you’ when he dropped his eraser pen and Victor bent down at the same time he did to retrieve it. At least, Victor thinks he did. He chickened out before asking.

 

 _Oh_ , Victor thought, that night, when he opened his pencil case. Somehow, he’d kept the eraser pen.

 

 _Yuuri Katsuki_ , he writes now in metallic gold, at first hesitant, then with frantic glee. _Yuuri Katsuki_ , _Yuuri Katsuki_.

 

 _Katsuki Yuuri_.

 

Would Yuuri jot down his last name first? Victor wonders. Would he chew on the pen while he daydreams? That’s a little gross. Victor would forgive him, he thinks, if Yuuri were the type.

 

After several minutes of staring and blowing air onto the ink to make it dry faster, Victor stirs out of his musings.

 

Resolute:

 

 _Victor loves Yuuri_.

 

The dots on top of the ‘i’ are cute little hearts. Victor’s nose tints pink with pleasure. From the other end of his bed, his dog whines. “I know, Makkachin!” agrees Victor, wholeheartedly. A beat, before he proceeds to smother his squeal into his pillow (one of the many of them). Makkachin and the posters littering the walls are his only judges, so that’s okay.

 

Before going to bed, Victor always brushes his hair.

 

This time, he also does this:

 

Before going to bed, Victor writes in his diary -

 

 _Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki_.

 

His dreams are honey sweet.


End file.
